TFP, Starwing's story
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: She is adventurous and curious, she is starscream's daughter: STARWING! . She is WAY to hyper with energon candy BTW. Slag summary, but i hope you like the story! My OC is Starwing! Oneshot.


"I'm SOOOOO slagged!"  
A dark figure was running down the halls of the Nemesis, with a worried face.  
She was a young Seeker, and was a troublemaker. Mostly because she takes after her father, Starscream. Yup, you heard meh! her father is Starscream, and her name is Starwing.

"I'm In so much trouble! I hope Soundwave didn't find out and show Megatron..."

"B-but I..."  
"ENOUGH!" Megatron roared, as Starwing dropped her wings. She had been called to the bridge of the ship for a reason, and she knew it too. She had definetly done something wrong. Starwing had seen a Vehicon earlier that morning and did what she was gonna do to Megatron, at some point in her life. She had totaly killed the poor vehicon and laughed in the process of it. Starscream thought it was awesome and that he finaly taught her something. Megatron on the other hand, knew what she was doing and now he called her to the bridge.

"If you try to do something like that again, i'll rip out Starscream's spark, and i'll make you watch." Megatron snapped at her.

"I don't care if you offline him." She lied.

"What if I ripped YOUR spark out instead?..."

"Have fun, but you gotta catch me first!"

"W-what? oh forget it...", Megatron sneered, as Starwing took off down the halls in her alt mode. He didn't even try to catch her anymore...he knew it was hopeless.  
Starwing flew through the doors of the ship and crashed right into Starscream. -(ouch!)-

"STARWING!"

"It wasn't my fault! Megatron was gonna get me!" Starwing protested, while a faint voice alerted her.

"No I wasn't" Megatron's voice echoed.

"That's almost creepier than Soundwave..."

"Would you please, PLEASE, just stop acting stupid and help me for once?" Starscream demanded.

"I-i'm just...gonna go to my room..." Starwing stammered. Starscream let out a sigh.

"WAKE UP LAZY 'CON!" Knockout yelled at the top of his lungs to Starwing. She shoved him and got up, walking into her father's room-(They had rooms right next to eachother)-  
Starscream was working on another scheme to kill Megatron, when Starwing bursted out laughing.

"BWWAaaahahhahaa!"

"Stop mocking Tarantulas. You know he could kill you in a nanoclik" Starscream warned.

"BWA-Ha-HA!" Starwing copied her last words, only saying them slower and mocking Tarantulas even more.

"Can you stop that annoying laugh and grab me that screwdriver?"

"Yippa" Starwing's made up word for 'yes' and 'ok'.

"I'm guessing that's a yes..." Starwing handed Scream the tool and started to touch a giant  
ray-gun.

"What does this button on this _HUGE_ gun do?" She asked, pretty much knowing what it did anyway.

"It shoots a highly concentrated ray, wich means: DON'T TOUCH IT." Starscream said to her, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Starwing leaned closer, and closer to the big, red, button, calling her name. And then...

"STARWING YOU IDIOT!" Starscream cried as a giant ray bursted through the room and into the med bay, almost taking out Knockout.

"HEY! Watch the paint!" Knockout's voice echoed across the room.

When it hit the wall it shook the whole ship and let out a huge bang!

"THE DECEPTICON RESPONSABLE FOR THIS , REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!...That means YOU Starwing!" Megatron's voice rang through the ship's commlink. Starwing walking nerviously to the bridge, preparing to meet her overlord-(And he was MAD too!)- Starwing finaly got there and shoved some Vehicons out of the way-(Which is pretty much beating them into stasis)- so she could face Megatron.

"Don't offline my troops, Starwing." Megaton said, slightly irratated.

"Yippa!" Was the respons.

"I don't know what that means and I don't care. Now tell me, Starwing, why did you BLOW UP THE WALL?"

"I...Uhhh...ummmmm...STARSCREAM DID IT!" She lied and had a grin on her face. The ship's commlik opened again.

"STARSCREAM!"

Knockout jumped and looked at Starscream with a smirk.

"I'll get the med bay ready for ya 'Screamer." Starscream snarled at him and made his way to the bridge.

"Whooooo...I'm invisible...you can't see me..." Starwing said, while slowly circling-(Did I spell that right? )- Megatron. He had enough of this, but all of a sudden Starscream entered the room.

"LOLZ mah daddy's here!" Starwing shouted in Megatron's face.-( A brat isn't she? O.o )-

"What's up with her?" Starscream wondered, then he didn't care after 2 seconds.

"She's _your_ daughter..." Megatron responded.

(Now you all probably know ppl have been making up seeker language right? well here's my version of it, Swahili )

"mbona yelling saa yangu?"-(Why are you yelling at me?)- Starwing scream at Megatron, who is even more confused at this point.

"STARSCREAM! I suggest you BOTH leave and go scout for energon! NOW!" Megatron commanded furiously. Both the Seekers flew off and headed for an abandoned mining site.  
-( OK so I asked you guys if you knew what Seeker language was, now I'm using Seeker Trine bonds, and father and daughter)-

~DOODLES~

~Starwing shut up...~, Starscream hissed through the bond.

~Wabbajaak!~, was Starwing's respons.

~Just calm down then we'll go back to the Nemesis, ok?~

~YIPPA!~

~Did you know that your the most annoying thing on this planet?~

~Yeessss...~

~There goes the mocking again...~

They both flew back to the ship only to find a giant bug in the hall.

"A new PET!" Starwing yelled, then jumped onto the insecticon like she was riding a horse.

"Giddy up!"

"STARWING! Enough!" Starscream shoved her off the bug, then they were called to the bridge of the ship. The insecticon was epic-ly confused at that moment. Starwing tried to stay, but starscream held her servo and tried to drag her out off the hall. She was trying to lick the insecticons yellow wings.

"Starwing don't even try!"

"But- I neeeeeed to lick candy wingz!" She responded. Starscream finally got her and started to drag her across the floor, with her tongue sticking out.

"You wanted to know what flavor it was, didn't you..." Starscream was disgusted.

"Yessssss..."

"Stopt that!"

(Starwing was only crazy earlier because she had WAY to much candy...umm...energon candy?)

"I HATE TUESDAY!" Starwing complained.

"You'll be fine tomorrow." Starscream told her.

"I love you mommy." Starwing hugged her father like crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Starwing started to lick Starscream. He shoved her to the ground and shivered at the fact he had just been licked on the arm.

"NO more candy for you Starwing!"

"Awww...slag..."


End file.
